


“take it easy with me please,”

by zacefronspants (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, SOFT AS FUCK, just soft boys being soft, like a smidgen, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: three poems about rafael and sonny bein soft





	“take it easy with me please,”

**Author's Note:**

> soft

i.

i am vaguely aware of  
your lips telling me with  
pretty words that you love  
me, but please be patient  
when i don’t say it back.

Rafael is sitting at his desk when Sonny leans up and whispers, “I love you,” and Rafael feels his fingers start to tremble slightly. Sonny brushes his lips against Rafael’s ear and he feels the dissipating warmth of Sonny’s breath as he pulls away from him. Rafael wishes he wasn’t so terrified of Sonny leaving and he wishes so desperately to get over his inability to communicate, but he can’t. Rafael is trying to turn himself around to kiss Sonny’s nose and say it back, because he feels it with every fiber of his being, but he’s so scared. Rafael wants nothing more than to whisper it back, but he can’t and he hopes Sonny understands.

ii.

forgive me if i stare  
at you for long periods  
of time and say nothing,  
it’s just that you’ve got stars in  
your fingertips and they keep me warm.

Rafael’s got graphite stains on his fingers and random ink stains all over his shirts and Sonny thinks it’s a part of his charm. Sonny will sit down next to Rafael in the dusty office and watch as Rafael draws anything and everyone. Sonny likes the way Rafael gets ink on his cheeks and smiles at him softly because he mentioned it (it’s his favorite smile because it’s only for him). Sonny always blushes when Rafael says, “You’re staring at me again,” and relishes in the soft pink that dusts Rafael’s cheeks when Sonny picks his hand up and plays with hands, whispering, “You’re beautiful and ma always said to look at beautiful things because they might disappear,”

iii.

when i kissed you the  
first time my lips were on  
fire and my eyes saw the  
shooting stars between every  
bone in your body and i will  
spend forever trying to find them all.

Rafael loves Sonny and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles or laughs so hard his eyes close. Rafael likes the way Sonny tastes after three beers and two shots of flavored vodka, he likes the bitter taste and the taste of Sonny’s toothpaste somewhere in the mix. Rafael likes how Sonny’s fingers are calloused and rough against his own hands and how much larger his fingers are than his own. Rafael doesn’t miss the look of astonishment when he finally whispers to him, “I love you, too.” Rafael kissed Sonny’s nose and smile warmly at him. “I love you so much,”

**Author's Note:**

> soft


End file.
